


Eleven past the present

by FireThatFox



Series: With these Words [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Subtle Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Summary: Sasori notices Sasuke isn't the only Uchiha that seems to have an interest in his Sakura, but unlike Sasuke...Itachi could be considered an equal.  If everything Sasori has heard about the man is true...that is...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Series: With these Words [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936663
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Eleven past the present

A month later…

Dark obsidian eyes watched Sakura as she moved around the room, her dress shifting over her body like water.

“She looks far more beautiful than I remember, doesn’t she Itachi?” Shisui lifted the champagne glass to his lips, sipping lightly, his own dark eyes following Sakura as she made her way across the room on the arm of the notable redhead.

“Word has it, she’s dating Sasori Akasuna now, interesting...isn’t it?” Shisui’s eyes darted to the other end of the room where Sasuke stood...his fists clenched almost as hard as his jaw as he too watched his Ex-Wife on the arm of Akasuna.

Itachi didn’t respond. He wasn’t sure what to think of this yet, so he said nothing. Personally, he had always thought Sakura had been too good for his little brother, but...Sasori wasn’t good enough for her either.

Shisui hummed to himself as he watched his cousin and best friend watch the pink haired woman intently. Itachi might not be willing to admit it to himself but Shisui had always known, that Sakura, was the only woman Itachi had ever been interested in and the only woman he would never approach...because of Sasuke.

Shisui sighed. Idiot one and two.

“You know, you could always just try talking to her Itachi.” Shisui knew it was all in vain, his cousin would never approach the woman.

“I wouldn’t even know what to say to her Shisui...I…” Itachi looked down at the glass in his hand, then back to where Sakura had disappeared around the corner, still on the arm of Akasuna. “She’s with someone else now, it looks like she’s really happy.”

“Maybe, or maybe not, I’ve heard things about Akasuna ya know.” Shisui drained his glass and set it a top a passing tray, effortlessly plucking another from it as it passed by.

“I’ve also heard things about the man, who knows what’s true.” Itachi looked at his cousin.

“All I’m saying is, don’t give up on the woman yet.” He patted Itachi on the back, then steered him toward Sasuke who had started walking their way, no doubt to ask them if they had seen Sakura with Akasuna.

“Sasori my man, Sakura you’re an angel to come to this.” Deidara, whose gallery showing this was embraced Sakura under the careful eye of Sasori, then shook his friend’s hand. “Thanks for coming to my showing, it’s kinda a big deal.”

“Thank you for inviting me Deidara, it’s a pleasure being here.” Sakura smiled kindly at the blonde. Deidara’s clay sculptures were so unique and original, she could honestly say she was a real fan of his work.

Sasori on the other hand wasn’t. He had expressed, much to Deidara’s annoyance, that it wasn’t true art, that it was ‘Garage sale’ garbage. Something you look at once and then throw it away.

Sakura had come home from the hospital last week to find Deidara waving his hands in the air, leaning halfway over her lunch counter yelling at Sasori for his...what was it the blonde had called it…’Lack of vision’ and appreciation for the ‘Now’...or whatever that meant. Sakura giggled to herself recalling what Sasori had said after Deidara’s argument had died down.

‘You might as well make it explode. Strap some explosives to the damned clay and turn them into fireworks, at least they would provide more entertainment that way.’ He had told his friend who by that time had gone red in the face with anger and insult.

Sasori looked down at Sakura, he wasn’t much taller than her but tall enough to please him. She looked radiant in the dress he had made for her, like a work of art. Even Deidara had agreed with him, not verbally of course, but the way the man had looked at her when they had first arrived...had pleased Sasori.

Sakura was his, Deidara would never dare touch what was his, and he felt a strong sort of pride when he looked at Sakura. She was beautiful and she had chosen him. She was skilled and intelligent...and she was his, because that’s the way he had planned it.

Sasori’s eyes passed over Sakura’s body. The dress fit her snugly but elegantly. The fine silk was smooth over her hips and tight over her stomach where it dipped and curved as it flowed to the floor. A slit up to the hip on one side made it mobile, breathable, yet provided the needed coverage for modesty with just the hint of sexy wanton lust that would turn any hot blooded man on.

Yes, he had picked the perfect dress for her. There wasn’t a man in the room that didn’t envy him right now. He could see it in their eyes. Sasori smirked. Sakura belonged to him.

He had seen the Uchiha of course, sulking like a coward in the corner. Sasori paid him no mind. Sakura hadn’t seemed bothered that the man was there, so he wouldn’t either. He did however notice how Sasuke’s older brother had been watching Sakura’s every move since their arrival...and didn’t like that, at all.

Like anyone who lived in Konoha, Sasori had heard things about the older Uchiha. Some said he was an assassin. Others said he was a gentle soul who wouldn’t hurt anyone, even with provocation. Sasori wondered how two such extremes could be used to describe one man. His amber eyes found Itachi’s as they walked back into the main hall.

Dark obsidian held hot amber as each man acknowledged the others presence in the very public room. So, Sasori thought to himself...it was deliberate. Very well...so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be on an Itachi kick lately. Sorry if it is redundant and boring. Maybe this is my mind telling me to write an Ita/Saka...hum...


End file.
